Stolen
by hollista
Summary: Thanks SparkyStarZ-13 for giving me this idea. Ash and Dawn meet online and Ash comes to Twinleaf Town. Misty pretends to be Dawn blah blah. I AM MAY IN THIS :P I do not own Pokemon. COMMENT PLEASE! xx


Thanks to Brooke (SparkyStarZ-13) for the idea … or the nightmare she told me about…

Story told in Dawn's POV…

STORY BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (*magic puff of smoke starts story*)

_**Stolen…**_

I laughed. I met this guy on a chatroom, and before you say: "Dawn! You know he could be a forty-five year old pedophile!" But hey, this guy from Kanto is freakin' hilarious, and TOTALLY sweet… Right now, I was chatting to him on MSN. It was so cool. I smiled at his avatar. It was a picture of him, he was pretty cute. Black messy hair, warm brown eyes, and an adorable smile.

.all says:  
Hah! That's so cool! Oh, guess what?!

(L) says:

What?! :)

.all says:  
I just asked my mum, and she said in summer, we're gowen to Sinnoh!

(L) says:

No way! That's soooooo cool! See if u can come to Twinleaf Town!

.all says:  
Yeah, my Aunt lives there!

(L) says:  
Really?! Who is she?

.all says:  
Jordina Ketchum, she's my dad's sister, but we still see her.

(L) says:  
No way!?!?!?! Ur Aunt's Jordina Ketchum?! She's my neighbour!

.all says:

Cool as! Hey, Dawn, I gotta go, but I'll talk to u later, okay? Here's my number:  
0418947586

(L) says:

Oh, OK. Here's mine: 0412301734.  
Talk soon! :)

.all has logged off.

I sighed. I learnt a lot about him, actually. His name was Ash Ketchum, he was my age – fourteen, and he was from Pallet Town, in Kanto. I think I've said that already … uh, I'm repeating myself so much, my best friend, Misty Waterflower, who lives next door, said it was getting to my head. I showed her some pictures and showed her the texts and MSN conversations, and my other friend, actually likes hearing my stories, I think … I think I like him, THAT way. I didn't even know this guy, but I … I don't know, it's complicated.

_You're a true-ue-ue-ue friend, _

_You're here to the end!_

_Pull me aside when somethin ain't – _

"Hey Misty!" I chirped into my phone. "Hey, Dawn! Wanna come over?" she asked. "Sure, okay, see you in ten?" I asked. "Sure, later!" she said before she hung up. I got up and walked downstairs and out the front door. "I'll be at Misty's!" I yelled and shut the door.

**At Misty's:**

"Dawn!" Misty yelled from inside the house and bolted to the front door. "Hey Misty!" I smiled, pulling her into a quick hug. "Hey, guess what?" I asked. "What?" she responded. "Ash is coming to Sinnoh!" I exclaimed. Misty stared at me. "Wait, you mean the kid from Kanto?" she asked. I nodded excitedly. "Dawn! Seriously! What if he's not a fourteen year old boy, what if he's a sixty-four year old woman?" she asked. I put my hands on my hips disapprovingly and rolled my eyes. "Come in!" she smiled and we walked inside.

We ran down the hall to her room. My phone beeped. "It's a picture…" I said. I slid open my phone, revealing I had received a photo, of Ash, and a message came with it.

_Hey Dawn. You probably feel like I'm stalking you … but, I'm coming to Twinleaf Town! Isn't that where you live? Yeah, well, I'm coming next week! See you soon, literally! _

I squealed. "He's coming to Sinnoh?" Misty asked. "Twinleaf Town," I smiled. "Let's see the picture, then!" Misty smirked and stole my phone. "Misty!" I wailed. She stared at the photo and smiled at me. I was blushing. He was really cute in that particular photo. "Wow. He **is** cute." Misty smiled. "Yeah, I know…" I sighed girlishly. She rolled her eyes. "Dawn, Misty says you have some online boyfriend…?" Violet smirked as she stood in the doorway. "He's not my boyfriend!" I said quickly. "But you're blushing!" Violet laughed. I chased her around Misty's house.

When I ran back to Misty's room, I found her fiddling with my phone. "What are you doing?" Violet and I asked simultaneously. "Nothing…" she lied. I could tell, but it didn't bother me, really. "Anyway, do you guys want some lunch?" Violet asked. "Sure!" Misty's response was quick and nervous. I nodded. "Please,"

After lunch, which was delicious noodles, Misty and I went for a walk. I'm so glad I have Misty. She's my best friend – I knew EVERYTHING about her, and she knew EVERYTHING about me. We past Ash's Aunt's house and I told Misty that story too.

**A week later:**

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Ash was coming today. I saw a blue car pull up at Ash's Aunt's. It was Ash's mums car. I was a little disappointed. He hadn't texted me ever since Misty's, and another thing, now I have different settings AND photos. It was weird… And another thing; my MSN was hacked!

I looked out the window and I saw Ash, or a boy who looked like Ash, walk to Misty's place.So I snuck around the back and peered over the fence, getting a full view of what was going on.

"Uh, is this the Berlitz residence?" I asked nervously. A red-head answered the door. "Yeah, I'm Dawn. Oh! Ash!" Misty smiled at Ash. "Yeah, hi." he said awkwardly. "Um, I was wondering … do you wanna go catch a movie tomorrow?" he asked. Misty smiled and nodded. I gasped. I then realized it –

When she was fiddling with my phone, she'd swapped my SIM card with hers,  
and my MSN, she had hacked it, just to talk to him.

My phone – with Misty's SIM card – started to ring – it was May. The girl I met in the chatroom. Turn's out she's Misty's cousin…

"Hey Mist!" she squeaked.

"No, it's Dawn," I corrected.

"Oh hey Dawn, can you put me on to Misty?" she asked.

"I would, but I can't," I frowned.

"Why?" she asked.

As I explained everything about Ash to May, then I told her how she hacked my MSN, switched SIM cards and how they were going to the movies.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the cinema. I'll call you – or Misty, you know what I mean… anyway, we'll make it sound like a date, when it won't be," May said.

"Wait, you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah, his name is Drew … we met in town accidentally and he offered to buy me a drink and yeaah…"

I laughed.

"When are they going?" she asked.

"Soon … twenty minutes," I said, overhearing their conversation.

"Okay, let me call her … you … oh you know what I mean!" May exclaimed.

I looked over the fence and stared at Misty. "Excuse me," she smiled at Ash. "Hey May!" she said. As she did so, I looked through Misty's contacts. She had Ash. Omigosh! Ash! I started to text him. I looked over the fence and saw him pick up his phone. "Um, who's Misty Waterflower?" he asked. "Me – I mean! She's my best friend … yeah," she lied quickly. Ash gave her a confused look. "So, you're Dawn Berlitz?" he asked Misty. "Yeah!" Misty exclaimed. "Yeah, um, I just got a text from Misty … she says Misty is you and the girl that texted me is Dawn," he said. Misty stared at him with a look on her face clearly read 'He's figured it out!'. "Well, she was always odd, but she's still cool," Misty bluffed. "Let's go," Misty pulled him down the street.

**At the cinema:**

I was standing next to May, and had met Drew. Right now, we were standing behind one of those cardboard cut out things advertising a movie. May and Drew walked out and met up with Misty and Ash. "I'll get the tickets," Drew said. "Four for Paranormal Activity," the cashier nodded and passed him the tickets. I stepped out and got in line behind Drew. "One for Paranormal Activity." I smiled and the passed me the ticket. "Thanks," I smiled and watched as Ash walked over to the Candy Bar. I 'accidentally' walked into Ash. "Oh, sorry," I apologized. "Oh no, it's cool. Ash don't mind," he laughed. "Your name's Ash? I'm Misty," I smirked. "Hey, do you know Dawn Berlitz?" he asked. "Yeah." I raised my eyebrows quickly and unenthusiastically. "Um, you sent me a text saying you were Dawn and she was Misty…" he said confused, pointing at Misty, who looked over and looked shocked when she saw me. I smirked triumphantly at her. "So, what are ya seen', Misty?" he asked. "Paranormal Activity. You?" I asked. "Same. Hey, it'd be cool if we were near each other!" he smiled and pulled the ticket Drew had given him a minute ago. "Row G seat 7," I said. "Row G seat 6!" he smiled. "Wanna come and see Dawn?" he asked and I nodded, walking over with him. "Hey Dawn," I said coldly. "Misty," Misty nodded weakly. "Drew and I know your secret. 'Misty' told us," she whispered into Misty's ear, just loud enough so that Ash could hear it. "What secret?" he asked. "Why don't you ask Misty?" Drew smirked and flipped his fringe out of his eye, before grabbing May's hand. "Misty?" he said, turning to me. "Well, Misty?" he asked. I remained silent and smirked to myself. I could see Misty was freaking out silently, sweating and looking at Ash every time he said 'Misty'.

"Misty!" Ash practically yelled.

"What?!" Misty shrieked.

"Wait – what?" Ash asked, turning to her.

"I mean … uh, Misty?" Misty stuttered.

Ash stopped. "Which one of you is Misty?" he asked. "Me," Misty and I said in unison. "What?" Ash whispered. "She – she – she's Dawn! I'm the real Misty!" Misty wailed then slapped her hand over her mouth. She removed it slowly. "I mean …" she was cut off by Ash turning to me. "So, you're the girl I met online? You're (L)?" he asked. "Yes, and you're .all," I smiled. "I'm sorry," he smiled apologetically before he wrapped me into a hug. "It's okay," I blushed and hugged him back, resting my chin on his left shoulder. "Why did you do that, Misty?" Drew asked. "Because … look at him! He's perfect!" Misty exclaimed, pointing at Ash. "You know, Dawn did tell me about herself, and I remember her telling me she had blue hair, not orange…" Ash said as realization spred across his face. "So, how come you didn't respond to my texts … and the stuff you said on MSN?" Ash asked me. "Misty hacked my MSN … and when I was at her house, she switched our SIM cards around," I explained. I looked at May, who looked like she was about to slap Misty, then I looked at Drew and he said "We're going into the movie," pulling May into his grasp and put his arm around her waist. I smiled at them when they walked into the cinema. _Adorable couple. _I smiled and thought to myself. I turned back to Ash, who was giving Misty a death glare. I noticed Misty had her phone in her hand. I snatched it off her and turned it over to the back. "HEY!" she yelled. A few people looked over and an usher walked over to me. "Miss, could you and your boyfriend go into the movie, please," he asked. Ash nodded and took my hand warmly. We walked into the cinema as I tried to get the blush off of my face.

**After the movie:**

"You know, I'm really sorry," Ash said again. "Ash, you're repeating yourself," I laughed. "Drew and I are gonna go back to his apartment for coffee, we'll see you both later," May smiled and blushed slightly. She pulled me into a quick, friendly hug. "See ya, May. Nice meetin' ya, Drew," I smiled and nodded. "Bye!" Ash waved to them. As they walked off, hand in hand, Ash turned and took both of my hands. "Dawn, I want to make a good first impression on you," he started. "I know, Ash believe me, I do too." I smiled at him. "You have, really. Dinner? My treat!" he tempted. "Sure, that'd be awesome. I'd like that," I blushed and we kept walking, I kept hold of one of his hands. "Here?" he asked. I looked up and saw it was a Pizzeria. "Sure!" I smiled. We walked in and ordered a medium Hawaiian pizza. Ash passed the man the exact money and we sat down.

When we got the pizza, Ash took a piece and smirked at me. "Try it," he said, feeding me the pizza. I blushed at bit the pizza he was holding out for me. "Nice," I smiled. He agreed at bit the pizza I took a bite out of.

**On the walk home:**

I laughed. "Okay, I got another joke – but after every sentence, you have to say 'I am a man', okay?" he asked. I nodded and smiled at him. "Okay,"

"A guy walked into a bar,"  
"I am a man,"

"He ended up getting drunk,"

"I am a man,"

"He met a girl,"

"I am a man,"

"They got to his front door,"

"I am a man …"

"…And she whispered in his ear…"

"I am a man,"

I burst out laughing. "That is the FUNNIEST thing I've ever heard!" I exclaimed. "I'm glad you like it," Ash smiled at me. We stopped in front of my door. I was so glad he was staying at his Aunt's place, right next door. We stood facing each other. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me, so I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me up playfully and I giggled. As he put me down, he kept me in his embrace, staring into my eyes. "You know, Dawn. We know everything about each other, and I really need to tell you – I…I love you," he stuttered and started to blush. "I don't want this to ruin our … friendship," he said worriedly, stepping back a little. I pulled him back into me, smiling. "It won't," I smirked coyly. "Why not?" he asked. I looked him dead in the eyes and smiled lovingly. "I…I love you, too," I admitted and he smiled at me.

He then leaned down and kissed me warmly. At first, I didn't know what to do, but after a few seconds, I kissed back passionately and warmly. I whimpered happily just before he ended the kiss. "So, wanna do somethin', tomorrow, I have a tour of Twinleaf Town with your name on it," I teased. "I would love too, but I gotta go now." he said a little disappointedly. "It's cool. See ya tomorrow," I smiled and loosened my grip on him, but only slightly. "Pick ya up at ten?" he asked. "Ten," I approved. "Love you," he blushed. "Love you, too," I responded. He leaned down and kissed me again. I hugged him warmly. "Goodnight," he waved as he walked down the driveway. "G'night." I smiled.


End file.
